Regrets, Wishes and Hopes
by HumanGuineapig
Summary: The Aftermath of Endure Series- Following Munkustrap's departure with Macavity, the Jellicles are left rather shaken. There are so many regrets, so many things they wish they could change, so many things they hope will happen. A series of drabbles from different perspectives of the times following Munkustrap's deal, how they cope with Macavity frequently visiting the yard with Munk
1. Jennyanydots

Okay, so this is a series of drabbles to go with my Endure series…

It's best to probably read those first so you know what's going on. (Endure, Guilt, Addiction and Letting Go)

This will be different characters perspectives of the events AFTER 'Letting Go'.

Rated T for now, but the rating may change with future drabbles.

Contains slash, themes of dub-con, may contain some sexual content in later drabbles

I clearly don't own anything.

CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Things had most certainly changed in the Jellicles lives.

Munkustrap no longer sat on the tyre, watching over them, it was now Alonzo.

Jenny sat down in front of her den, picking up her knitting, as she kept an eye on the kittens.

Things had changed so much since that fateful day, since they had found out the deal Munkustrap had made to protect them, and then losing him to Macavity to ensure their safety.

Jenny sighed sadly.

How she missed him.

It had been three months since Munkustrap had left to live to Macavity, to permanently warm his bed, Jenny sighing sadly at that thought.

He was still around, every now and again, but it just wasn't the same. Munkustrap would come and visit them every couple of days, mostly for a few hours, occasionally overnight (but only when Macavity was with him) and he would play with the kittens, sing and dance with them, laugh and chat with the Toms and the elders, but things just weren't the same.

The Jellicles tried so hard not to bring up his deal with Macavity, but sometimes it was just so difficult.

Jenny smiled sadly as she watched Munkustrap enter the yard, the kittens squealing with delight as they ran towards him. She watched as he ruffled their ears as they hugged him.

She watched as he walked over to Tugger, who was near her by the oven, and her sharp eyes detected marks on his neck, made by passionate bites.

It made Jenny shudder in disgust.

How dare Macavity mark her sweet Tom?!

Jenny growled under her breath before sighing sadly.

She couldn't just blame Macavity.

No, it was their fault too. They never helped him and now they were filled with regret, seeing how Macavity treated their silver Tom, and even how Munkustrap reacted to him.

Jenny's eyes narrowed as she watched Macavity appear, walking over to Tugger and Munkustrap. She saw Tugger's eyes narrow but he kept his mouth shut, he didn't want to upset Munkustrap or make him feel bad.

She watched as Macavity wrapped his arm around Munkustrap's waist, Munkustrap immediately leaning against him.

How she hated seeing Munkustrap being so corrupted, made to bend to Macavity's will…

She knew her sweet Munkustrap was still in there though, having seen the two argue over something Macavity had done.

Jenny just wished that she could know that Munkustrap was truly okay and that he just wasn't putting on a pretence every time he came to visit them. She knew he was a good actor, having hidden his deal with Macavity for over a year, but she just wanted to know that he wasn't putting on a façade, that he wasn't hurting.

"Those are some heavy thoughts on your mind, Jennyanydots," Jenny looked around, smiling sadly at Coricopat, who had settled down beside her.

She sighed sadly as she glanced back at Munkustrap, who was sitting with the Toms now, Macavity beside him, lazily playing with his tail. "I'm just worried about him, if he's hiding his pain and hurt, so we don't worry about him."

Coricopat gave a hum of agreement, green eyes thoughtful as he stared at Munkustrap.

"I could make sure," murmured Coricopat, "I could do a check of his thoughts, but I'll just have to double check Mum's Charm books to make sure I don't activate his protection charm, so he won't know and throw up shields around his thoughts," Jenny just blinked, slightly confused, but nodded slowly.

She gave a soft smile, nuzzling his cheek, "Thank you, darling," Cori smiled, nuzzling Jenny back.

"We'll keep an eye on him, Jenny, we'll make sure he isn't going to suffer in silence again." Cori got to his feet at that, heading to his den to check his books.

Jenny sighed and looked back at Munkustrap, who was now sitting alone with Macavity, with the exception of Admetus who had fallen asleep, tired from keeping watch overnight.

Macavity was murmuring in Munkustrap's ear, paw gently rubbing across Munkustrap's stomach as Munkustrap sat between his legs, his back against Macavity's chest. Munkustrap had his head tilted, a slight smile on his face and his eyes glinting (in a way Jenny wished she'd never see, especially directed at Macavity!) as he stared at Macavity.

Jenny's stomach twisted with worry.

Munkustrap had most certainly had part of him corrupted, more willing to bend to Macavity's ministrations, he would have never been caught dead curled up with Macavity, or really anyone for that matter, too shy to display his affections out in public.

How she wished they could have saved him.

CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Well, there's one…

Maybe Skimbleshanks next?

Please read and review?

Love,

HGP


	2. Skimbleshanks

Rating has now gone up to M for slight sexual context in here and maybe further chapters.

CCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Skimbleshanks sighed as he stepped out into the cool morning air, sharp brown eyes glancing towards the sun slowly rising on the pink horizon. He gave his coat a quick shake out, breathing in the cool air, before he headed to the car, hoping to catch the warm rays of sun there as the others would awaken.

It was silent in the yard, but it was a nice serene silence, not a fearful one.

Skimble gave a scoff at his own thought as he leapt onto the boot, stretching out in faint morning rays of sun.

Fearful…

That's what he once would have expected when he woke up knowing that Macavity was in the yard, and that he had spent the night.

Skimble's coffee brown eyes tracked their way across the dens and junk piles until he was staring at Munkustrap's den, which was close to the clearing as it made his role as Protector easier.

Oh, the days when Munkustrap was Protector and everything had seemed so simple.

…but of course they had been living a lie then.

Now, Skimble knew that Macavity and Munkustrap were curled up in the den together, exhausted after a night of mating.

Skimble shuddered in disgust.

Macavity had been so _proud_ when he had appeared in the yard, knowing that the Jellicles had found out about Munkustrap's secret, his burden, that horrible deal to keep them safe.

He had been proud because **he** was the one to get Munkustrap into his bed, under him, bending to his demands…and they had not even had a suspicion about it.

Their brave Protector reduced to Macavity's bed-mate to keep them safe.

Skimbleshanks gave a huff, sighing sadly.

Though he had been so heart-broken by Munkustrap's decision to leave with Macavity, to ensure their safety, he had also been so proud of him. Not because of his decision to leave with Macavity, or keeping in the dark about his deal and suffering in silence, no, but because he had been so willing to put everyone ahead of himself, to protect them, to keep them free and happy.

He had always been such a beautiful, sweet boy.

Skimbleshanks attention was torn away from Munkustrap's silent den when he heard a thump from the tyre beside the car. He relaxed, settling back down when he saw a familiar black-blue Tom.

"Mornin', Pastel," Skimble yawned. Pastel smiled as he settled down in a patch of sun, glancing towards Munkustrap's den.

"Good Morning, Skimbleshanks," Pastel greeted in return, "Quiet morning, isn't it?" Skimbleshanks nodded in agreement, "Very peaceful."

He stared at Pastel thoughtfully as the Tom went on to groom himself.

Pastel was one of Macavity's hench-cats, placed around the yard to protect them.

The Jellicles hadn't really known about the hench-cats protecting them, at least not until that horrible day, but even afterwards, no Jellicle saw them, they remained elusive, sticking to the far outskirts of the yard unless needed.

It was a Pollicle that revealed them to the Jellicles.

It had come in and had cornered Jemima, Pouncival, Tumblebrutus and Electra. The Pollicle didn't even have a chance to snarl at them before the hench-cats were onto it, fighting it and chasing it away.

Pastel had been the one to go up to the frightened kittens, reassuring them, before escorting the crying, trembling kittens back to the main clearing.

Skimbleshanks smiled as he looked away, settling down again.

Pastel had become more involved with the Jellicles after that.

Once the situation had been explained by the crying kittens, as Pastel stood back, standing tall despite the growls and glares sent his way by the untrusting Toms, Jennyanydots (his dearest mate) had looked to Pastel in amazement. He, and the other hench-cats, had protected the kittens, two of which were hers and Skimble's, and had even gone beyond that, comforting them before escorting them back to the clearing, just making sure they had gotten back to their parents safely.

Jenny had walked over to the Tom then, surprising him (and everyone else) as she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly and thanking him profusely.

It was then that Skimbleshanks noticed just how young Pastel was, watching his confused green eyes turn to Jenny before he slowly wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back, before nuzzling his nose into her shoulder, comforted by her embrace.

Pastel had grown rather close to them, now sticking closer to the clearing then his hench-cat counterparts, and he and Jenny had grown rather close, with Jenny treating him as one of her own.

Skimble sighed as he heard the far too familiar noises start to grow, signalling that the Jellicles were beginning to awaken.

Soon enough, the Jellicles had emerged from their dens, ready to begin the day.

Pastel sat up straight as Macavity and Munkustrap left the den, both groomed, but Munkustrap was supporting some new love bites on his chest, only barely visible through his thick fur. Macavity seemed to be supporting some too, standing out against the white fur on his neck.

Macavity just smirked at Skimble when he noticed him staring, making the Tom bristle slightly, calming down as Munkustrap smiled and waved at him, as Macavity nodded to Pastel as he and Munkustrap walked out of the clearing, most likely to go hunt breakfast.

Oh, his sweet boy…a Tom he'd be proud to call his son, now bearing Macavity's marks…and making his own marks on Macavity.

Skimble gave a shake of his head.

Not a situation he'd ever thought was possible.

A little while later, Skimble stretched out on the boot, well, as much as he could seeing as the kittens had taken it over as they chattered to Pastel, who entertained their whims and chatted back to them.

He leapt down from the boot, deciding to go seek out some breakfast.

He passed by the others, biding them a good-morning, before frowning as he passed Cori, who almost stumbled by, seeming dazed. His green eyes looked distant, his face carrying an almost dazed expression, not seeming to notice Skimble as he stumbled away.

 _Now, what in the name of the Everlasting has happened to that boy?_

Skimble stared after him, frowning. His stomach gave a loud rumble and he sighed, he'd have to get to the bottom of the mystic's weird behaviour later.

Skimbleshanks hunted around the junk piles, moving further and further away from the main clearing and to the less favoured hunting grounds, nose twitching and ears swivelling as it tried to pick up the faint scratching of the mice.

"Hnngh, Macavity!" Skimble froze at the sound of the low moan. He slowly crept forward, peering around a cupboard. He froze at the sight.

Munkustrap was backed against an old fridge, Macavity standing in front of them as their paws roved each other's bodies. Munkustrap gave a whine as he thrust his hips against Macavity, seeming desperate for contact. Macavity just chuckled, nibbling Munkustrap's neck.

"Patience, darling, patience," crooned the Master Criminal. Munkustrap just panted, paws gripping Macavity's hips, bringing him forward to rub against him.

"But I want you, now, please!" Munkustrap begged, his paw drifting to Macavity's crotch. Macavity moaned, head throwing back.

"Then take me, Munkus, and then I'll rut you to your heart's content," Macavity managed to purr. Munkustrap mewled in delight before he eagerly got to his knees.

Skimble quickly turned away then, moving away.

He didn't want to see that.

He couldn't block Macavity's moan though.

"Yes, my darling Pet, how I love that sweet mouth of yours!"

Skimble shuddered as he hurried back to the clearing, appetite lost.

His sweet boy…of course, there was always the chance that Munkustrap had been hiding the more _kinkier_ (as Tugger would say) side of him to maintain his image, but Skimble knew, deep down, that Macavity had brought that part of him out with the use of his magic. Munkustrap had admitted so, but even Skimble didn't foresee that kind of change, unless it was really part of Munkustrap that Macavity had managed to unbury.

Skimbleshanks sighed, shaking his head.

How he wished for the simpler times.

CCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC

Another drabble, yay!

I will get to Cori's weird behaviour perhaps next drabble?

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review, please!

Love,

HGP!


	3. Coricopat

Okay, this chapter is most certainly NOT for kittens.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Coricopat sat in his den, brow furrowed with concentration, as he poured over a small pile of his mother's old spell books. An orb of light floated overhead, illuminating the small pile of books. He turned his head to examine another open book, paw trailing across the page following the text, before he turned back to the original book, green-gold eyes sweeping over the text.

Finally, he leaned back, stretching with a sigh.

He was going over the books to make sure his attempt to infiltrate Munkustrap's mind, only to observe and not to interfere, wouldn't cause the protective charms that his parents had placed on Munkustrap to activate.

So far what he was reading was telling him that as long as it wasn't an attack on his mind, a way to influence his thoughts and actions, then the charms wouldn't activate, leaving Munkustrap unaware of the presence in his mind so Coricopat could make sure that his friend was truly alright, and wasn't just pretending to be.

Coricopat looked around the empty den as he ran his paw through his short black head fur and over his short ears.

Tantomile was spending the night with Admetus, as much as it irked Coricopat, it kept her out of the den and stopped her from intervening.

Cori rubbed his eyes tiredly, eyes sore from hours of reading and double checking spells.

Usually he wouldn't attempt to infiltrate one's mind, not when he could attempt to read most minds, but Munkustrap was different. He was good at guarding his thoughts, they weren't so loud that Coricopat could overhear them.

It could be slightly annoying.

Then again, so were the limitations on the powers of Mysticism.

Different Cats minds were on different wave-lengths and Coricopat and Tantomile could only pick up certain wave-lengths. Kittens were easy, their minds operated at a higher frequency, it also tended to be quite annoying, and those who were rather loud, outgoing and extroverted were generally easy to read too…but then there were some, like Munkustrap, who were quiet, private and somewhat introverted were harder to read as their minds operated on a lower wave-length.

Mostly the twins relied on their empathetic powers to pick up the emotions of the quieter ones, but even then it wasn't always reliable. The feeling of the Cat had to be fairly strong and occasionally the twins would have to concentrate to pick up the emotional frequency, which operated differently to the mind wave-lengths.

It was fairly complicated and took quite a long while for a mystic to hone their skills.

Cori shook his head with a sigh.

If only Munkustrap's mind operated at a higher wave-length then he wouldn't have to be infiltrating his mind to make sure he was okay…but then again, if his mind was at a higher wave-length then he and Tantomile would have known about the deal from the beginning and prevented it.

Cori sighed heavily once more.

He missed his friend.

Cori looked around his den, inhaling deeply, before waving his paw, making the orb light dim so it cast the den in a low, soft light. Exhaling, Cori crossed his legs, paws resting on his knees as he closed his eyes.

Breathing steadily, Cori began to chant the spell, feeling the air tighten around him, his spirit floating, everything going silent. He couldn't even hear himself chant anymore.

His body began to feel heavy, and heavier, the air getting colder and pressing tighter against him…then suddenly, he was weightless, feeling like he was floating.

"Seek Munkustrap's mind, only to see, hear, think and feel what he does," He whispered.

The air rushed around Cori, making him feel like he was stuck outside in a gale, before it went still once more.

"Did you cast the spell?" Cori blinked his eyes open as he heard Munkustrap's voice. He breathed out in relief, and slight worry, as he found himself looking at Macavity in an all too familiar den.

He was looking through Munkustrap's eyes, experiencing everything he did.

Macavity was chuckling as he lounged against pillows, "Not yet, dear Pet," chuckled Macavity, "Though I don't see why you're so insistent on the silencing charm, I want the Jellicles to hear you screaming my name in absolute pleasure."

Munkustrap gave a harrumph as he settled down to sit on some cushions opposite Macavity. "I don't _want_ them to hear that, it's hard enough with them staring at me as it is, I don't want that added **mortification** to their stares…besides, it's not something I want the kittens questioning me about." That caused Macavity to look at him questioningly.

"Oh?"

Munkustrap shook his head.

"Do you really want to be there while they ask me just why I'm screaming out your name when you're meant to be my mean evil captor?" Munkustrap questioned. Macavity laughed at that.

Cori took that opportunity to study Munkustrap's feelings.

He wasn't feeling disgusted or low, no anger or depression, no anxiety or fear…actually, he seemed to be quite relaxed and, Cori grimaced, feeling rather _amorous_ towards the ginger cat.

Macavity purred as he suddenly beckoned Munkustrap over.

"Come join me, dearest Pet?" He purred seductively, stretching out his strong, lithe body. Cori felt like heaving as he felt Munkustrap's body beginning to respond, starting to feel heat pooling lower. Munkustrap shook his head though.

"Not until you place the silencing charm," Munkustrap insisted, staring Macavity down. Macavity sighed, head rolling back as an exaggeration.

"If you insist," Macavity sighed as he sat up, murmuring under his breath, paw twitching. Cori felt the spell activate, casting a sound-proof barrier around the den. While they could hear what was going on on the outside of the den, no one would be able to hear what was happening on the inside of the den.

Cori blinked, focusing again, as he noticed Macavity crawling over to Munkustrap, gold eyes staring at him hungrily.

Cori felt his heart begin to race in his chest…no, wait Munkustrap's heart, Munkustrap's heart began to race…

Macavity placed a paw on Munkustrap's broad chest, pushing him backwards so he was lying flat on the floor. Macavity climbed onto Munkustrap, straddling him.

A whine escaped Munkustrap's lips, causing Macavity to chuckle fondly, before his eyes suddenly narrowed as he stared into Munkustrap's eyes.

Cori felt nervous.

It felt like Macavity was staring _**directly at him.**_

Macavity smirked suddenly.

Cori suddenly got the feeling that he should leave Munkustrap's mind, he didn't want to experience this, especially since he was **feeling** everything that Munkustrap was, **experiencing** everything Munkustrap was.

Cori shut his eyes, willing the spell to break, before he frowned, eyes snapping open in horror.

Something was blocking him from leaving.

He bit his lip as he felt a paw trailing down his leg…no, Munkustrap's leg, causing heat and tingling to flood his inner thighs.

Macavity had his head bent over Munkustrap's chest, nipping and licking, causing Munkustrap to whimper and moan, paws tangling into Macavity's head fur.

"So eager, my dear," Macavity moaned into Munkustrap's chest, paw stroking and teasing at his inner thigh.

"Yes!" Munkustrap moaned, writhing underneath him, wanting contact. Cori clenched his eyes shut tight, but he couldn't stop feeling every touch, every lick and every nip that Macavity made to Munkustrap's body.

Cori reluctantly opened his eyes when he felt Macavity's weight shift on Munkustrap's body before he cried out, echoing Munkustrap.

Macavity was in between Munkustrap's legs, warm mouth enveloping him.

Cori whimpered, staring at the top of Macavity's head, wide-eyed through Munkustrap's eyes as Munkustrap's paws tugged at Macavity's head fur, hips bucking, both Munkustrap and Cori getting closer to release.

Just as they almost reached climax, Macavity stopped before sliding his way back up Munkustrap's body, his length pressing into Munkustrap's, as he perched himself above Munkustrap's face. Macavity smiled before leaning forward, claiming Munkustrap's lips, making him taste himself on Macavity's lips.

Macavity sucked at Munkustrap's bottom lip, Munkustrap moaning in response, which allowed Macavity to slip his tongue in, both of their tongues dancing together before Macavity pulled back, panting, as he stared into Munkustrap's eyes once more, staring straight through him.

' _Next time, I'll make you stay the whole time,'_ Macavity's voice hissed into Cori's mind. Cori's eyes widened in shock and fear.

Macavity had known he was there.

He had trapped him there!

Macavity purred, _'Or next time, just ask and you can join us, I doubt Munkustrap would oppose to having you join us, you are quite a delicious sight, especially all hot and bothered like this.'_

Cori just stared, gaping, as he panted, body still hot and heart still racing as Munkustrap writhed under Macavity, trying to get some relief and action.

' _Now, GET OUT!'_ Macavity's roar echoed in his ears as Cori found himself falling backwards, air rushing about him.

Coricopat gasped as his back hit the floor in his den.

He lay there, sprawled out, chest rising and falling heavily as he gasped for air.

Macavity had known he was there, knowing he was experiencing all that Munkustrap was, and yet still trapped him there…so he could experience _**everything**_ Munkustrap did.

Cori's body still felt hot, still desperate for release.

Slowly, he rolled over, waving his paw to banish the orb.

Gingerly, he crawled to his nest, curling up.

As his paw wandered, needing to seek release, his mind wandered.

Macavity had invited him to join him and Munkustrap…and Cori's mind was suddenly filled with visions of the three of them, all hot and heavy, limbs entwined, tongues dancing, bodies writhing against one another as heavy moans filled the air.

Cori whimpered as his body shuddered, panting harshly.

He knew he should be outraged, disgusted that he was even imaging that…but the offer was just so enticing.

He knew Macavity hadn't been influencing his mind as he had been Munkustrap's…Cori had had a crush on Munkustrap for a long while, and to see him like that, to feel what he was feeling, he just wanted more.

Dazed and confused, Cori closed his eyes, attempting to calm his mind and racing heart, waiting for his hormones to settle, so he could think straight.

He knew it was wrong, but he found himself wishing he could experience more with them.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC

Cori's a bit kinky, alright? :P

…I have no idea who's next…

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Love,

HGP


	4. Rum Tum Tugger

Tugger lay sprawled out on his stomach on Misto's pipe, relaxing in the warm sun, as he lazily watched the kittens run around. He looked down into the pipe at the sound of a snort and a snuffle, followed by soft mumbling. He chuckled as he saw Misto was in there, seeking refuge from the sun with his heat-inducing black fur, and was fast asleep, paws curled up near his white face as they twitched, his black nose wriggling as his lips twitched cutely.

He gave another chuckle as he settled back down on the pipe, resting his head on his folded arms.

Tugger sighed, brown eyes glancing upwards to look at the fluffy white clouds rolling against the clear blue sky, but Tugger could see some dark clouds gathering in the horizon. He shrugged, it was best to enjoy the sunshine and warmth he had left before the storm rolled across.

He looked back to the clearing, watching the occupants.

They were all basically in their usual places.

Jenny, Jelly, Skimble and Asparagus were in front of the infirmary, gossiping as usual.

Demeter, Bombalurina and Cassandra were sunbaking on the TSE1, a sight Tugger quite liked to see.

The kittens were tumbling around the clearing, laughing loudly.

Plato was lying in the shade, his green eyes watching his mate, Victoria, play with the younger kittens.

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were sitting with Tantomile and Admetus, all four chatting to one another as Tantomile leaned against Admetus.

Tugger tilted his head, giving a small smirk as he looked at the new couple.

How cute.

His brown eyes spotted movement near the TSE1 and sighed internally when he saw Pastel making his way out of the shadows, heading towards Jenny, who greeted him cheerfully.

When Pastel first made himself known to the Jellicles, Tugger did not trust him, not one bit…how could he? He was an agent of Macavity's! The Tom who took his beloved brother away from them!

It took some time, but Tugger rather grudgingly came around as he watched how Pastel interacted with the kittens and with Jenny.

He came to realise how young Pastel was, younger than himself.

Tugger couldn't help the small smile that threatened to tug at the corner of his lips when he saw Pastel snuggle up close to Jenny, accepting her nuzzles with a loving smile on his face.

Jenny had sort of become like his mother figure, mothering him and making sure he took care of himself. Pastel had told them he had chosen to stay in the junkyard because of her, instead of going back to Macavity's hide-out when his shift was over, because he loved being with Jenny.

Pastel had settled down now, lying curled up next to Jenny, head on her lap, as she stroked his ears, the other Elders smiling at the sleepy Tom.

Tugger looked away from Pastel, towards the tyre, where Alonzo was lying…partly next to Cassandra.

He sighed.

He missed seeing his brother on the tyre, silver fur shining almost blindingly in the sun-light.

He and his dad had become a lot closer though, Tugger mused, Deuteronomy visiting regularly and checking in on him, making sure he was okay following…well, everything.

Tugger's attention was caught by movement near the twins den.

Well, there was one thing that wasn't quite ordinary…

He frowned as he watched Coricopat pad out of there, eyes distant, as he trotted past his twin and towards the shady oven, climbing in there and curling up by himself, seemingly lost in thought.

Coricopat had been acting weird lately, weirder than usual. He spent a lot of time away from his twin, always lost in thought or looking dazed, but every time someone asked him what was wrong, he just smiled and shook his head, claiming it was nothing…even Tantomile couldn't find out what was making him act so differently, he had been guarding certain thoughts, but she was able to determine that there was no outside influence on him.

"Don't think too hard, Tugs, you'll get a head-ache." Tugger spun around so quickly that he fell off of the pipe at the sound of that voice.

He looked up, as he rubbed his tail, a grin breaking out on his golden face as he found himself staring at his silver brother, who stood where he had just fallen from, grinning.

"Munk!" Tugger leapt to his feet, hugging his brother tightly as Munkustrap leapt lightly down from the pipe. Munkustrap chuckled as he hugged Tugger back tightly.

Tugger paused, brown eyes glancing around, searching… "Where's Macavity?" He asked cautiously, waiting for Munkustrap's demon shadow to pop out of thin air. Munkustrap sighed as he pulled away from the hug, giving a small smile.

"He had some upcoming…business to attend to with a rather unfavourable cat, so I'm spending a few days here while he deals with that," Munkustrap explained, which caused Tugger to grin.

Munkus was back for a few days! Without the demon!

Tugger couldn't wait to spend time with his brother without having to control himself around Macavity, wanting to fight him.

"I just need to say hi to Jenny," Munkustrap smiled before he started to walk over to her, Tugger by side just not wanting to leave his brother.

His brown eyes narrowed as he saw Cori blush as they walked past, which, to Tugger's disbelief and confusion, Munkustrap responded to with a wink.

As they passed Cori, Tugger whispered, "Um…do you know what's causing his weird, well weird _er_ behaviour?" Munkustrap gave a low chuckle and a bit of a shrug.

"Yes, but I'm not telling," He laughed. Tugger frowned before shaking his head, dropping the subject.

For now, his brother was home.

The storm rolled through quickly, cutting short Munkustrap catching up with the other Jellicles.

Munkustrap, Tugger and Misto darted through the heavy rain drops towards Tugger's den, laughing as they ducked inside, shaking out their fur.

The trio quickly settled down on the cushions once they were suitably dry.

Tugger laughed and chatted with his brother, trying to act as though nothing had changed…but it had.

Munkustrap was no longer their Protector, no longer living in the Jellicle Junkyard and telling stories to the kittens, or no longer telling him off…

No, instead he was with Macavity, warming his bed and being rutted by him… _pleasuring_ him.

It had become a rule almost, that no one was to bring up the deal or the living arrangements with Macavity to Munkustrap as it made him uncomfortable and got his back up.

Tugger had managed to do so…until that moment.

Munkustrap had been laughing with Mistoffelees as Misto recounted a story of how he had accidently switched the bodies of Mungojerrie and Bombalurina. Mungo had been rather pleased with his new assets, running off to play with them as Bomba screeched at Misto to turn them back to normal.

Munkustrap was wiping tears away by the end of the story. "How I wish I saw that!" laughed Munkustrap, breathless.

"You would have if you were still here." Tugger muttered darkly.

Munkustrap had heard him, eyes turning to him as Misto sighed, shaking his head.

"What was that, Tugger?" Munkustrap asked calmly, green eyes showing his unease. Tugger didn't pay any attention to his uncomfortableness as he growled, 'I said, you would have seen it if you were still here!"

Munkustrap inhaled slowly, green eyes turning to look at his paws.

"Tugs, you know why…"

"Because you didn't tell **me** that you were struggling!" Tugger yelled, cutting off Munkustrap's gentle voice. "I'm your brother! But you couldn't even come to me!"

Munkustrap's eyes were steely as they looked back to him.

"And expect you to do what?" Munkustrap growled in response. "I couldn't rely on you to help me out! I was struggling with Alonzo and he _knows_ how to fight and take orders!"

Tugger was speechless, but quickly recovered.

"How can you let him _fuck_ you, Munkus?!" He cried. "How do you let him even touch you?! You should be home with us, but you're pleasuring him instead!"

"Tugger…" Misto's firm voice broke through, green-purple eyes staring at him sternly. "Enough."

Tugger looked back at Munkustrap, finding him staring at his paws, which were gripping the fur on his knees as he breathed heavily, looking as though he was holding himself back.

Tugger blinked, surprised…was…was Munkus going to attack him or was he stopping himself from defending Macavity?

"D-Do you enjoy it?" Tugger whispered, shocked.

Munkustrap suddenly got to his feet, eyes looking at the floor.

"Coming here was a mistake." Munkustrap murmured. "I should have known…nothing will ever be the same, no one understands…"

"Munk," Misto tried, but Munkustrap just gave a small shake of his head, looking at Misto and giving a small smile.

"I will still come to the junkyard, don't worry, Misto…but for now, I-I'm going back to my own den to be alone…" Tugger watched, speechless, as Munkustrap left the den, back into the pouring rain, to head back to his own den.

"Tugger, did you seriously have to say that?!" Misto hissed at him as he lay back, paw against his forehead in disbelief. Tugger sighed, growling at himself.

"I know, Mist, I know…but it just came out," Tugger mumbled. "I miss him."

Misto sighed sadly, "So do I, Tugs, but we just have to be thankful for what we have, I mean he still visits us, we still get to see him and talk to him…"

"With Macavity nearby," Tugger interrupted, getting a glare from the young Tuxedo. "Sorry."

"As I was saying, we just have to be thankful that we still get him, that Macavity even allowed him to visit us, or keep his own mind for that matter, and even though Macavity may visit with him sometimes, we still get Munkustrap…and we just have to cherish that and push aside any anger, just so we can have a time that we will remember and smile about." Misto continued, voice gentle.

Tugger sighed, giving a nod.

He just wished that everything could go back to the way it was before…or that his brother trusted him enough to tell him that he was struggling or hurting.

CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Ta-da!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please, please read and review! Inspire me people!

Love,

HGP


	5. Mistoffelees

Misto awoke early the next morning, blinking tiredly as he lifted himself out of his warm nest of assorted blankets and pillows. He sat up, stretching out his lithe limbs, yawning largely as he looked around. His purple-green eyes landed on Tugger and he sighed, bringing his arms down to rest on his legs.

Tugger was fast asleep, having struggled to get to sleep after his and Munkustrap's argument the night previous, his face screwed up in discomfort and unease.

Mistoffelees sighed as he silently rose to his feet, leaving the den and allowing Tugger to sleep, besides, he wanted to speak to Munkustrap.

Silently, he left the den and walked out into the crisp morning air. He sighed as he looked around, finding the yard empty and quiet, no one wanting to come out as the ground was muddy and covered in puddles, dark grey clouds hovering overhead, bringing the threat of another deluge of rain.

Wait, one soul had braved the cold and damp. Green eyes were peering at him curiously from the shadows of the oven, one of the dry spots.

Misto waved to Pastel, who nodded and gave a small wave back. Mistoffelees could feel Pastel's gaze on his back as he headed towards Munkustrap's den, but Pastel wasn't anything to worry about.

Misto paused as he got to Munkustrap's den.

It would be rude to just turn up without some sort of offering, especially after the events of the night previous.

Quickly, Misto swivelled his ears, picking up the sounds of a pigeon's soft hoot, scratching at the mud looking for worms.

Perfect.

Misto stalked towards it, the foolish bird none the wiser, too busy looking for its breakfast, before he pounced, landing on the fat, grey bird and ending its life with one quick motion.

Grabbing his prey, he took it over to a wooden crate, leaving it on top of there so it wouldn't get muddy and gross before he went after the mice he could hear scurrying about in the pile of tires nearby.

Finally, with a few mice and a fat pigeon, Misto felt ready to face Munkustrap with breakfast, a peace offering really.

Taking a deep breath, Misto entered Munkustrap's den.

"Hey, Munkus?" Misto called softly as he peered around, trying to find the silver Tom.

A sleepy voice rose from the nest, "Misto, is that you?"

Misto blinked, surprised, as he saw Munkustrap sitting up in his nest, blanket falling off of him as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"Oh, Munk, I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were still asleep!" Misto rushed, though he was surprised. Munkustrap was always an early riser, up before even Jenny. Munkustrap gave him a soft smile, as though reading his thoughts.

"I'm not so much as an early riser as I used to be," Munkustrap said softly, patting the nest next to him and inviting Misto to sit down. "I guess with less responsibility with Macavity, I could indulge in a bit of a sleep," Munkustrap continued as Misto sat down in the still warm nest, which smelled pleasantly of pine, honey and mint, Munkustrap's distinctive scent.

There was a fading scent that smelt of spices and smoke, distinctively Macavity's scent.

Munkustrap had divulged to Misto, once he had questioned Munkustrap's scent, that the mint was from mint tea that he was partial to drinking. The pine and honey were just his other scents.

It was comforting to be amongst his scent again, it reminded Misto of his kitten-hood and the time he spent with Munkustrap, huddled against him as storms and nightmares raged, as Munkustrap soothed him.

Misto blinked, looking to Munkustrap who was looking back at him, head tilted in curiosity.

"What is that big brain of yours thinking, Mistoffelees?" Munkustrap questioned, green eyes sparkling with warmth and affection.

"Of your scent," Misto admitted shyly, "I was reminded of when I was a kitten and you used to look after me when I was scared." Misto watched as a warm, genuine smile broke out across Munkustrap's face, a chuckle leaving his lips. He could see that the memory had come back to Munkustrap too.

"I brought breakfast," Misto added, holding up the pigeon and mice. Munkustrap smiled, reaching out to ruffle Misto's ears affectionately.

"Thank you, Misto, that was very thoughtful of you." Misto smiled at him.

They lapsed into easy conversation as they ate breakfast, nice and warm in Munkustrap's nest.

After they finished breakfast, Munkustrap looked at Misto, giving a small, sad smile.

"I know you want to talk about what happened last night, Misto," Munkustrap murmured. "So should we stop skirting around the subject?" Misto sighed and gave a nod in agreement, looking at his friend sadly.

"He didn't mean anything by it." Misto told him gently, knowing that Munkustrap would understand who he was talking about. "He just misses you and, well, it hurts him." Munkustrap sighed, leaning back against his elbows.

"I know," agreed Munkustrap, "but it's hard for me too, you know, I miss you all too and it's hard to come back here knowing things aren't the same."

"But they are, sort of," insisted Mistoffelees, purple-green eyes wide as they stared at the silver Tabby. Munkustrap gave a sad chuckle, shaking his head.

"You know that you, Jenny, Skimble, and the kittens are the only ones who hug me straight away without any hesitation?" Munkustrap questioned, green eyes looking at him. Misto blinked, speechless, leaving Munkustrap to give an emotionless smile.

"The others, including Tugger, hesitate knowing who I've been with…" He murmured sadly.

"What about Cori and Tantomile?!" Misto asked, shocked. Munkustrap gave a small laugh at that.

"Tantomile has never really been an overly affectionate Queen," He laughed, a sly look coming into his eyes, "and Coricopat, well, that's a bit more complicated lately." Misto tilted his head, eyeing the silver Tabby.

"Tugger was right, you do know something about why Cori is acting so weirdly," Misto said curiously. Munkustrap gave a nod, smirking slightly.

"Let's just say he won't be checking on my mind anymore," Munkustrap chuckled, shaking his head, "He got more than he bargained for," Misto blinked, surprised and confused, before shaking his head and putting his paw on Munkustrap's arm. Munkustrap glanced at the paw before meeting Misto's sad gaze.

"I'm glad you're here." Misto murmured. "No matter what happens, I'll always be glad you come home to see us." Munkustrap reached forward, wrapping a strong arm around the Tuxedo and pulling him close in a hug.

Munkustrap murmured in his ear, "Thank you, Misto, for seeing it's still me."

Misto smiled as he buried his face against Munkustrap's shoulder.

"You've always been like a big brother to me, Munk," Misto said softly. "Though things have changed, I'll always be happy to see you and welcome you home, even if it means Macavity is by your side, I'll do it." Munkustrap squeezed him tighter, unable to form words. Misto smiled at that.

"I could never give up hugs from my big brother anyway," Misto murmured.

Munkustrap pulled away, giving a slight cough as he rubbed at his eyes, which were watering. Misto smiled, nuzzling him. Munkustrap chuckled.

"Y-You are doing okay though, right?" Misto asked him carefully. Munkustrap gave a smile and nodded.

"Yes, Misto, and I promise that I will tell you the truth if anything changes." He told him truthfully. Misto gave a slight sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Munkus," He smiled. Munkustrap smiled back before looking around the den. His ears gave a sudden twitch.

"I think I hear the kittens running around the puddles outside." Laughed the silver Tabby, "Shall we go have a look?" Misto nodded, smiling, before he and Munkustrap rose to their paws, walking over to the entry of the den.

They both looked out, smiling, as they spotted the kittens running around the puddles, leaping in them, much to Jenny's chagrin.

Misto glanced at Munkustrap and found him smiling fondly, green eyes sparkling with happiness as he watched the kittens run and play, laughing as they did so.

He could understand why Munkustrap did why he did, giving himself up to Macavity.

His facial expression as he watched the kittens gave it away.

It was worth it all to see them happy and free, no fears, no dangers in their carefree minds.

Misto smiled, looking back out.

He gave a small frown as he noticed Pastel enter the clearing, looking shaken. Jenny had noticed too and had hurried over to him, a worried expression across her face as she spoke to him. Pastel said something back, causing Jenny to look alarmed, before she gathered the black-blue Tom into her arms, hugging him close.

"He knows." Misto looked to Munkustrap at his sad tone.

"What does he know?" Misto asked, worried. Munkustrap glanced at him.

"He's been told about the Tom who's doing business with Macavity, the reason why Macavity sent me here," Munkustrap said slowly, trying to figure out a way to word it. "This Tom is apparently rather ruthless and doesn't care who he causes pain to, he has a type though, and Macavity has made sure to send all of his followers, who match that type, on missions away from headquarters while he is around…seems like someone has just told Pastel to stay away until he's gone." Misto frowned, looking worriedly at Pastel, who was still being hugged by Jenny, the motherly Queen rubbing his back reassuringly as she murmured to him softly.

"Pastel is his type?" Misto questioned. Munkustrap gave a nod in confirmation. "And that Tom has hurt Pastel, hasn't he? That's why he looks freaked out?" Misto asked him. Munkustrap gave another sad nod.

"He is a good Tom Pastel," Munkustrap murmured. "Macavity is quite fond of him, it's why he gave him the assignment of looking over the yard, knowing he'd do well here."

"Did he know Jenny would mother him and practically adopt him?" Misto asked, giving a small smile as he tried to lighten the sombre mood. Munkustrap gave a small chuckle.

"Perhaps," He mused. "He does do things for reasons unbeknown to anyone but himself."

Misto felt the familiar prickle of eyes upon him and looked around, spotting Tugger staring at them from near the tyre, looking tired.

Mistoffelees sighed as he looked to Munkustrap, who was still watching the kittens play, though he occasionally glanced at Pastel.

Misto was glad he was back, despite everything, and he was determined to make sure that Munkustrap and Tugger repaired their relationship.

CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

I may do Pastel next, to give an insight to our new Tom.

Sorry for the wait! Hopefully it wasn't too long a wait for you :P

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!  
Love,

HGP


	6. Pastel

Okay, warnings…themes of non-con in this one, so not for kittens!

A bit on an insight into our new Tom and some of Macavity's minds inner workings...

CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Pastel yawned largely as he headed out of the den to start his day. Green eyes peered around the wet and muddy yard as he peeked his head out of Jenny's den, where he had been staying most nights.

He headed towards the oven, knowing the inside would be nice and dry, as his black paws nimbly avoided puddles and the really muddy parts of the ground. Yawning, he settled down into the oven, grooming the mud off of his black-blue paws.

Pastel sighed contently as he looked around the yard.

He had never thought he'd enjoy living here so much. He had been rather affronted when Macavity had told him he was to be part of the guard staying at the junkyard, watching over it, and was only to return to the lair every now and again.

He had thought that Macavity had been displeased with his performance as a hench-cat and wanted him away, out of his fur for good…but now he was thankful for the duty. The Jellicles, though they had been suspicious of him at first, had been rather welcoming to him and the other hench-cats (who preferred to stay in the outer yard) when they came to fetch him.

Pastel smiled as his green eyes drifted towards Jennyanydot's den.

He did adore her.

She accepted him, hugged him and treated him like one of her own. She even invited him to stay in her and her family's den when he wasn't on duty, making sure he was fed and warm. He had truly been accepted as part of her family, her own two sons treating him like an older brother, and her mate, Skimbleshanks, was always there for a chat and advice.

Jenny had surprised him with how much she cared for him. It made him feel loved, the first time he had felt like that, well, ever. He had been abandoned as a kitten, found by Macavity and brought back to his warehouses, given to Griddlebone to be taken care of until he was at an age where he could be assigned to one of the Toms to be trained.

 _A small black-blue kitten ran through the streets, panting harshly, hearing the group of Toms on his tail._

 _He quickly turned down an alley and leapt into a box, crouching into the back corner, green eyes fixed on the opening, waiting for the Toms to appear._

 _He knew he had to fight, he couldn't run anymore and he didn't have any one to protect him, not since his mother had left him in a drain so he couldn't follow her._

 _Hearing foot-steps, the kitten crouched, edging his sharp kitten claws out. He knew what he had to do._

 _He yelped as the box was suddenly tipped over, sending him tumbling out of it and into a heap on the dirty concrete ground. He leapt to his feet, back arched and claws out, hissing as his green eyes darted about._

 _They came to rest on a red Tom that sat across from him, chuckling._

" _Easy, little one, it's only me and I'm not here to hurt you." The kitten frowned, staring at the tom. He wasn't one of the ones that was chasing him before. The red Tom smiled, watching as the kitten relaxed slightly._

" _Very brave of you to try and fight though," The red Tom mused, gold eyes staring at him. "Why would you do such a thing?"_

 _The kitten shrugged._

" _Cause I have to, don't want to let them push me around!" The Tom smiled at his answer._

" _You know, kitten, you're exactly the type of cat I want in my organisation," he said as he slowly moved closer to the kitten. The kitten tilted his head._

" _What does that mean?" he asked._

" _It means you would have a home, a bed, food and you won't be beaten…well, not unless you break my rules," drawled the red Tom. The kitten nodded enthusiastically, just wanting to get out of the cold._

" _You work for me though, when you grow up of course," The Tom continued, "Your fur colour would help you become a great spy or thief," The kitten nodded once more, moving closer to the red Tom._

" _I can do it!" he told the red Tom. The Tom smiled._

" _Good, now I am Macavity, but you will call me 'boss' or 'sir' in time," Macavity introduced himself before tilting his head. "And what is your name?"_

" _I-I don't have one," mumbled the kitten. Macavity gave a hum as he scooped the kitten up into his arms, the kitten immediately curling closer to his warm fur._

" _Pastel," Macavity said suddenly as they began to walk, leaving the cold alley behind, "Your name will be Pastel."_

Macavity had named him then had taken him to Griddlebone to raise, the white Queen had been surprised to see him.

" _Now who is this?" A fluffy white Queen asked as Macavity entered a well-lit, warm room._

" _Pastel," Macavity answered. "He's our newest recruit, Griddlebone." Griddlebone looked at Macavity with a raised eyebrow before her blue eyes looked back at the kitten, looking him over._

" _Seems like he could do well," she mused, looking to Macavity once more. Macavity nodded._

" _He's underfed and a bit weak, so you'll be looking after him, Grids, until he's strong enough and old enough to be given to Michael." Macavity told her. Griddlebone nodded._

" _Michael will teach him well," she agreed. "He'll keep the others away from him."_

" _You'll also teach him to read and write," Macavity continued. "I believe he'll be a quick learner," Griddlebone nodded, taking the kitten from Macavity's arms. Macavity looked at Pastel._

" _Now, you will do exactly as Griddlebone tells you to do, you will learn to read and write and you won't complain that it's unnecessary, like others have," Pastel gave a shudder at the way Macavity said that, he made it sound like the others that had protested hadn't been around for much longer._

" _When you're strong enough and you've grown a bit, you'll learn more and you will obey the orders Griddle and myself give you, along with your superiors, if not…well…" Macavity trailed off, looking at the kitten._

" _I'll learn everything I can, I promise I'll be the best!" Pastel promised him vehemently. Macavity gave a fond chuckle, ruffling his ears._

" _See that you do, Pastel, I see a great future for you here."_

While they didn't really beat him or abuse him, they weren't exactly loving or truly caring.

He was brought up to be strong, to be a shadow and think quickly on his paws. He quickly learnt to be independent.

While he had some of Macavity's organisation who he care for as brothers, sisters and those that he considered his mentors, it was an every cat for themselves situation at times.

Jenny changed his mind, by that one, bone crushing hug. She showed him what it was like to be loved, like a mother should do, and he loved feeling that he was safe and loved.

Pastel's attention was caught by movement in the corner of his eye. He sat up, head tilted, as he watched Mistoffelees brave the cold, wet day.

He wondered if braving the cold so early was to do with the events that had happened the night before.

Pastel knew that Munkustrap had stormed out of Tugger's den the night before, heading towards his own den amidst the pouring rain. He had been watching out from the entry of Jenny's den, a habit, making sure nothing was occurring while Munkustrap was here…Macavity would be murderous if anything had happened to his consort.

Once he was saw Munkustrap was safe in his den, he relaxed, knowing Macavity had placed protective charms on it to keep Munkustrap safe from those seeking to harm him.

Mistoffelees must have sensed him as he turned to him and waved. Pastel gave a nod and a small wave back, watching as the young Tuxedo Tom disappeared around a corner.

Pastel tilted his head, confused.

Munkustrap's den was straight ahead…perhaps he wasn't seeing the silver Tom?

A few minutes later, Mistoffelees returned to his view, heading towards Munkustrap's den, his paws grasping at the tails of a dead pigeon and some mice.

Ah, that made sense.

Pastel stretched out as Mistoffelees disappeared into Munkustrap's den.

Might as well check in on the guard duty for the day.

Pastel stepped out of the oven, ears twitching as he heard the tell-tale noise of rambunctious kittens waking up, giving a smile as he walked away amongst the shadows of the towering junk piles surrounding his path.

He really did love it here.

It felt safe, he felt loved.

"Pastel." Pastel turned at the call of his name, finding Ryder, a fellow hench-cat, standing by an old cupboard.

"Ryder, what's the news?" Pastel asked as he walked over to him. Ryder hesitated, looking to Pastel sadly.

"There's been an order from Macavity," Ryder said slowly. "We're to stay away from head-quarters until word has arrived that it's safe to go back." Pastel frowned.

"Safe from what?" he questioned.

Ryder sighed, lowering his gaze to Pastel's black feet. "Malvolio."

Pastel's blood ran cold at the sound of _that_ name.

No.

Not him.

Not again.

"Easy, Past, easy, he doesn't know you're here," Ryder was suddenly gripping his arms, keeping him upright. "It's why Macavity given us the order to stay away," Pastel's heart pounded in his chest, gasps tearing from his throat. Ryder was looking at him worriedly.

He was one of the few that knew what had happened to Pastel, having been the closest when Macavity had yelled for help. He would never forget the sight of the bloodied and dazed Tom doubled over in Macavity's arms.

Pastel managed to compose himself, nodding repeatedly.

"Why don't ya go back to the yard, Pastel?" Ryder suggested gently. "We've got everything under control out here, you can keep an eye on Munkustrap," Pastel nodded again.

He just needed to get away.

Ryder watched him sadly as he stumbled away.

Pastel stopped when he was out of Ryder's view, unable to continue as he fell against an old fridge, leaning against the cool, rusted side.

 _Malvolio_

A name he loathed.

He'd been a fairly young Tom when he first encountered Malvolio, the first and last time, and as he had always been to Macavity's guests, he tried to be helpful and courteous.

So when Malvolio had asked for his assistance, Pastel thought nothing of it, accompanying the older red and grey Tom towards the cells and storage rooms…never thinking anything was amiss until he was in a cold stone room, the door slamming shut behind him and Malvolio pressing him against a wall, his body pressed against Pastel's, paw groping and wandering as he forced his tongue into his mouth.

Despite all of Pastel's fighting, Malvolio was far too strong, and experienced in handling fighting Toms, and soon had him on the floor, forcing his legs apart as he hissed disgusting, vile insults into Pastel's dark ears.

Pastel had screamed as Malvolio forced himself into his unexpecting body, trying to fight against the stronger Tom, but no one had come to his aid, no one had heard him, they were too far away from the others, just as Malvolio had planned.

 _Pastel whimpered weakly on the floor, body aching, deep scratches bleeding, pain shooting up his spine, stomach twisting and heaving as Malvolio finally climbed off of him, panting._

" _My, you are the perfect fuck," Malvolio laughed gruffly. "Such a sweet body and tight ass." Pastel let out a sob._

" _Never thought Macavity would have my type here, doesn't seem the type to have gorgeous young Toms workin' for him, I expected gruff, dirty heathens," he continued to laugh as Pastel rolled over, disgust rolling through him in waves. He could still feel Malvolio inside of him._

" _I'll be seeing you again, sweet boy." Malvolio purred, bending down to give Pastel's ass a final squeeze. "I will_ _ **definitely**_ _be seeing you again." Pastel snarled weakly, trying to claw his paw, but Malvolio had already moved away, leaving the room and leaving the battered Pastel on the floor._

 _A little while, Pastel was able to crawl to his feet._

 _He had to get back, someone might need him._

 _Slowly he hobbled his way out of the door, partially doubled over, paw on the wall to help keep him upright._

 _Everything was hurting…from all the deep scratches and bite marks, to his…Pastel bit back a sob._

 _He continued slowly down the winding hallways._

 _All his limbs hurt from being forced down or forced to bend in unnatural positions to suit Malvolio's needs and his stomach was cramping horribly._

 _Pastel slowly hobbled around a corner, giving a yelp as he crashed into someone and fell down, making him cry out hoarsely in pain as all of his wounds were jostled._

" _Pastel?" Pastel looked up through watery eyes, seeing Macavity staring down at him, shocked. He quickly looked away, ashamed to show Macavity any kind of weakness._

" _Pastel, what happened to you?!" Macavity asked, shocked, as he crouched down besides Pastel, paws ghosting over his wounds, over the blood matted black fur. Macavity's gold eyes widened as he saw a white fluid glistening amongst blood on Pastel's thighs._

" _Pastel, who did this to you?!" Macavity demanded to know as he gently helped the wounded Tom to his feet._

" _M-Malvolio," Pastel whispered before he doubled over, clutching at Macavity's arm as pain torn through him. "Boss, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I was too weak to fight back, I'm worthless, I'm so sorry!" Macavity wrapped an arm around him, keeping him close as he tried to help Pastel through the hallways._

" _You're not weak, Pastel, you have_ _ **nothing**_ _to be sorry for," Macavity told him firmly. "I should have known he'd try something like this,_ _ **I'm**_ _sorry, kitten." Pastel leaned more heavily against Macavity, feeling safe._

 _This was the Tom who saved him from the streets, who gave him a life and made sure he was treated well._

 _Pastel's eyes began to drift close, feet dragging and stumbling as he leaned more of his weight on Macavity._

" _I need help here!" Macavity's voice yelled, echoing through the hallways. Ryder soon appeared, panting. His eyes widened as he caught sight of his friend partially unconscious in Macavity's arms, bloody and battered. Ryder quickly went to the other side of Pastel, both of the Toms hurrying the wounded Tom to the infirmary and onto a bed._

 _Gasping as she caught sight of him, Griddlebone quickly began to clean his wounds. Macavity stayed by Pastel's side, offering reassuring words as he whimpered, struggling to get away as Griddle looked at_ _ **all**_ _of his wounds._

" _Ryder, tell Michael to lock Malvolio in his room, tell him_ _ **none**_ _of the younger Toms are to be anywhere near Malvolio, including you." Macavity ordered. Ryder nodded and raced out._

" _I'm sorry, Pastel," Macavity murmured as Pastel finally succumbed to the darkness._

Pastel finally managed to find his feet, stumbling back towards the clearing.

He understood why Macavity sent him to look after the junkyard now. None of the Jellicles would ever hurt him in such a way, none of them would ever hurt him full stop. They were too good to do something so despicable.

Pastel breathed in shakily.

He wanted Jenny. He _needed_ Jenny.

He staggered back to the clearing, thoughts racing.

Did Macavity know he'd find a mother figure here?

Did he know that he'd feel safe here?

Jenny came rushing over to him the moment he staggered into the clearing.

"Sweet-heart, what's wrong?!" She asked worriedly, brown eyes looking him over for any wound.

"H-He's back…the one who r-raped me." Pastel managed to choke out. Jenny eyes widened in shock and she pulled him into her arms, holding him close, holding him secure.

"It's alright, sweet-heart, you're safe, he won't touch you again, I won't let him get anywhere near you," she whispered in his ear. Pastel hugged her close, feeling safe in her arms.

Yes,

He understood why Macavity sent him here now.

He was _safe_ , he was _loved._

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC

Wow, that ended up being longer than expected!

Sorry it's taken a little while, just adopted a new puppy and it's been a bit full on looking after him :)

Please read and review!

Love,

HGP!


	7. Tantomile

Tantomile stretched out upon the top of the oven, lithe limbs flexing out and cracking pleasurably.

Purring softly as she curled back into her sunny warm patch, with her green-gold eyes sweeping around the yard.

It was the favourite past time of the Jellicles, lying in the sun and watching the others. There was so much going on, relationships, fights, pregnancy scares, break-ups and makeups, it was just never ending.

Tantomile smiled to herself as she watched the Jellicles.

She did love some good gossip.

Her smile faltered as she caught sight of her twin, curled up fast asleep, on top of TSE1 in the sunshine.

That was one topic of gossip nobody could get to the bottom of.

Coricopat had been acting so strangely these last couple of weeks, always looking lost in thought and dazed. No matter how much anyone asked him (or how much Tantomile prodded at his thoughts) he just wouldn't tell them the truth, instead telling them that it was nothing important.

Tantomile gave a huff. She couldn't believe that he'd hide his thoughts from _her_ , his twin sister! They were meant to share everything! Tantomile had left her thoughts opened and unguarded, as usual, when Admetus had first kissed her. Cori had teased her so much about that.

Yet he had been guarding thoughts from her, from everyone!

She gave another sigh, pulling her eyes away from her now dreaming twin, his paws flicking, mouth twitching as he dreamt.

Her eyes landed now on Pastel, who was asleep curled up next to Jenny in front of her den. Jenny was gently stroking his ears soothingly.

Tantomile looked at the black-blue Tom sadly.

He had struggled so much over the last couple of days after finding out his rapist had returned. He stayed close to Jenny, even more so than usual, finding her to be a soothing and comforting presence so he didn't panic.

Pastel was a good Tom, Tantomile knew this for a fact, she had looked into his mind, his thoughts, his heart, wishes and desires when he had first made himself known to the Jellicles, after bringing the kittens back after their brush with the Pollicle. His thoughts weren't malicious, rather they were focused on his duty to protect the Jellicle Junkyard and make sure the other hench-cats were up to task with their duty.

His mind wasn't harbouring any plans to take down the Jellicles or Macavity or to make himself stand out to Macavity in any way, by any means possible, again it was just focused on doing his duty to a standard where Macavity would be happy.

His heart was rather pure for a hench-cat. He did not like to hurt others, except for when it was absolutely necessary, which again was rather uncommon for a hench-cat. He was one to offer assistance, which had sadly gotten him hurt in the past, but it didn't stop him from trying.

His wishes and desires were another thing, Tantomile mused, something that even Pastel might not even be aware of.

What he wished for, what he desired, was a home with a loving family, somewhere he could feel safe. He didn't care what position he had in Macavity's organisation, didn't wish to climb to the top, he just wanted somewhere steady to live, with cats who cared for him.

Tantomile tilted her head, a curious thought suddenly coming to mind.

Macavity would have been able to see Pastel's wishes and desires, surely it was something he did with all of his followers to make sure none planned to turn on him to reach the top. He would have seen Pastel's desires for a home and a family, somewhere to feel safe.

Did Macavity send Pastel to the Jellicles because he knew that he would find that here?

Did he know that Jenny's motherly instincts would take over when she finally met the black-blue Tom with a look of vulnerability in his eyes?

Tantomile gave a hum.

It could be so. Macavity was a strange cat like that, always planning and doing things for reasons unbeknownst to anyone but himself.

Macavity was rather fond of Pastel too, Tantomile had noticed, though she wasn't exactly sure of the reasons why the Hidden Paw would actually have emotions…

' _Speaking of the devil,'_ Tantomile thought, amused, as she watched a grumpy orange Macavity stride into the junkyard clearing.

As though hearing her thoughts, he turned his head so he could stare at her, gold eyes unamused and an eyebrow raised. Tantomile just grinned back at him, causing the Fiend in Feline shape to roll his eyes and look back to his target, Munkustrap.

Munkustrap had noticed Macavity and had stood up from where he had been sitting, in front of his den, talking to Tugger, Alonzo and Misto.

Tugger's face was stormy, but they had seemed to have mended their relationship after their argument, Tantomile noted.

Macavity pulled Munkustrap into his arms, holding him tight against him. Munkustrap just rested his head against Macavity's shoulder, nuzzling his nose into his neck.

"Are you okay?" Tantomile heard Munkustrap ask Macavity.

"Better now," was Macavity's gruff reply. "I hate that bastard." They settled back down on the ground, Munkustrap enclosed in Macavity's arms, the latter not seeming to want to let him go. Macavity was burying his nose into Munkustrap's head fur, calming himself with the scent of his pet.

Tantomile grimaced, turning her head away.

She needed a nap.

Groggily, she awoke an hour later, feeling a presence beside her and catching whiff of a dusty, smoky scent, tingling with the spicy air of magic.

"What are you after, Macavity?" she yawned as she turned her head to look at him. Macavity was sitting beside her, legs crossed and elbows resting leaning against his thighs as his chin rested on interlocked fingers, gold eyes staring at her.

"Was the devil thought really necessary, Tantomile?" he asked, amused. "I thought you Jellicles were beginning to warm to me."

Tantomile snorted. "Warming is not necessarily the term I would use," she told him. "Perhaps _tolerate_ is more of a correct term?" Macavity gave a chuckle.

"Perhaps," he agreed.

Tantomile looked at him once more, finding his gaze had wandered to Munkustrap, who was dozing next to Mistoffelees and Tugger. She tilted her head as she gently prodded at his emotions, causing the ginger Tom to give her a grumpy look.

"You actually care for him, don't you?" she asked him softly, surprised. Macavity rolled his eyes.

"I enjoy having him around, sharing my bed, yes," Macavity sighed, annoyed, "I love hearing him scream my name in absolute ecstasy."

That caused Tantomile to roll her eyes.

"You can't admit it, can you?" she scoffed. "Why so afraid to admit you actually have feelings?"

"Because I don't."

"That's a lie," Tantomile sighed. "You care for Pastel, that is why you made sure he stayed away while ' _that bastard'_ was at your lair doing business," she quoted his earlier grouch. Macavity rubbed his face wearily.

"What if I do, huh?" he asked her quietly. "I found him, I watched him grow up and I'll bloody well admit it that it scared me to see him bloodied up like that when I found him," Tantomile looked at him sadly. "Pastel's a good Tom, far too good to have some low life bastard do that to him." Macavity finished.

"Which is why you kept Munkustrap away also, showing that you care for him too," Tantomile pushed.

"Or perhaps I just don't want Malvolio to touch what's mine," Macavity countered. Tantomile stared at him, silent.

Finally, he gave in.

"Fine, I care for him…I didn't think I would, but I like waking up to find him there or going to bed knowing he'll be there waiting for me." Macavity admitted grudgingly. Tantomile smiled proudly. Macavity leaned in close.

"But if you tell anyone, I'll make you pay for it," he warned her, gold eyes flashing dangerously. Tantomile gave a wave of her paw.

"Your secret is safe with me," she laughed softly. "I keep all of the secret gossip I hear to myself, it's juicier that way."

Macavity raised an eyebrow.

"You're an odd one, Tantomile," he told her, causing her to laugh. "More so than your twin, who everyone seems to be whispering about." That cut Tantomile's laugh short as she stared at him. Macavity just smirked at her.

"What do you know about that?!" She demanded to know. Macavity gave a shrug.

"Maybe he just has a decision to make, or something that he needs to admit to himself," he drawled. Tantomile gave a low hiss, drawing the attention of the Jellicles around her.

"If you've done anything to him…!" she threatened, trailing off.

"I haven't done anything," Macavity told her, "I just gave him some advice, and maybe an invitation if he wanted to explore his desires a bit more." Tantomile looked at him, shocked.

"H-His desires?" she stammered. Macavity nodded, leaning close to her.

"We all have them, Tantomile, your dear brother just happens to like my darling pet and what we get up to," he whispered in her ear. "I invited him to join us if he felt so inclined, but that's up to him,"

"You better not cast any charms or spells on him," Tantomile warned. Macavity shook his head, leaning away.

"I don't need to, sweet-heart, if he wants to follow his desires than that is his choice to make, he has the freedom to do whatever he pleases," and with that, Macavity leapt off the oven, going back to Munkustrap, who had awoken and was staring at him and Tantomile curiously.

She frowned as she watched Macavity take Munkustrap's paw, pulling the laughing Tom into Munkustrap's den. Her frown deepened when she noticed that Cori was focused on them, body seeming poised to jump up and follow.

Tantomile gave a huff.

Whatever Cori chose, it was up to him. He was a grown Tom now, capable of making his own decisions, not matter how stupid they were. She would be there to support him if he needed her.

Grumbling, Tantomile settled down for another nap.

How she hated when the gossip involved her brother.

CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Yes. Tantomile loves gossip, but she doesn't spread it around, she finds it more pleasing when she hears it rather than spreading it.

And Macavity is normal, with feelings?! Still likes to play games with everyone though…

Sorry if it's taken a little while, but new puppy and I got a job! So trying to balance everything :P

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Love,

HGP


	8. Plato

Plato muttered to himself as he walked down the pathways, getting away from the clearing.

Everyone was so uptight these days, including his beloved mate, Victoria.

Lately she had been complaining that he didn't pay her enough attention, didn't pamper or spoil her like Alonzo did to Cassandra, who was always Victoria's main competition.

He did try his best, but he wasn't a Tom that was overly cuddly.

Plato tried to spoil her, bringing her breakfast, and he found her that lovely pink collar just the other week!

He huffed as he continued to walk.

It was never enough.

He just wished that she would be happy with him and with how much he loved her, he tried so hard!

"Hnngh, Munkus, that's the spot, right there…"

Plato froze at Macavity's moan, ears twitching. Hearing Munkustrap's chuckle, Plato slowly crept forward, peering around the corner as he kept to the shadows.

Macavity was lying on his stomach in the sun on the old fridge, while Munkustrap sat beside him, kneading and massaging at his lower back.

"So much stress," Munkustrap just laughed quietly as he continued to massage. Macavity turned his head so he could look at the silver Tom.

"Was your back like this?" he asked. "Before our final deal?" Munkustrap paused in his massaging and Plato slowly crept closer, curious, as he kept in the shadows.

"I was tense," Munkustrap answered slowly, "there was so much to worry about." Macavity rolled onto his side, gently batting at Munkustrap's paws with his own.

"Well, now you don't need to," Macavity murmured before rolling back onto his stomach. Munkustrap remained still, brow furrowed.

"C'mon, Pet, a bit more please!" Macavity whined as he swished his tail, batting it against Munkustrap's paws. "You have magic paws!" Munkustrap laughed, sounding rather carefree, Plato thought, before he went back to massaging Macavity's back.

"That's a pretty big call coming from the Tom with actual magic paws," teased Munkustrap. Macavity laughed at that.

Plato sat down, listening to the two banter playfully, laughing at playful jibes from the other.

Though it was strange to be saying this about Munkustrap and Macavity, especially with everything that had happened, but they had a pretty amazing relationship.

They had seemed to have become close after Munkustrap had agreed to go with Macavity, to keep the tribe safe, they laughed, bantered, bickered, teased, played and held each other the way truly happy couples do.

"Hey, Munk?" Macavity asked a while later. He had sat up by then, leaning back on his forearms, warming his belly, as Munkustrap sat beside him.

Munkustrap hummed. "Mmm?"

Macavity seemed to hesitate before looking to Munkustrap. "Do ya think I've changed?" he asked quietly, seeming rather unsure of himself. Munkustrap frowned as he turned to look at him.

"What do you mean, Mac?" he asked, concerned. Macavity watched his feet, flexing them.

"I was talking to Tantomile and she, well, asked if I cared…" Macavity trailed off.

"About?" Munkustrap prompted.

"Pastel, you…" Macavity mumbled. Munkustrap smiled as he leaned forward to nuzzle him.

"I think you always cared, not always about me, but about Pastel and most of your followers, minus a few of them," answered Munkustrap as he smiled. "I see you relax around me more, content to just, well, have me close."

"I like holding you." Macavity stated as he sat up, wrapping his arms around Munkustrap's waist and pulling him close. Munkustrap gave a small chuckle.

"What has caused this change, my fearsome one?" Munkustrap purred. Macavity purred as he gently nipped Munkustrap's neck.

"Your blasted taste, your delicious body, your sharp mind, those enticing green eyes, that cheeky wit and talented tongue," answered Macavity with a small moan. "It's just so addicting, I want more and more of you."

Munkustrap purred, encircling his arms around Macavity.

"What about you?" Macavity asked him. "Why have you changed the way you act towards me?"

Munkustrap paused, thinking for a moment. "Perhaps because I've had the chance to see the real you," he answered, brow furrowed slightly as he thought. "You may have me screaming your name in pleasure, but it's the small things too, like how you care for your followers, like family, how you talk so sweetly, yet so dirtily, during our time together…" Munkustrap paused, looking up to meet Macavity's golden eyes. "How you're making an effort with my family, how you're always by my side when I feel isolated," Munkustrap gave a small smile. "Though you do irritate me to no end with your innuendos and wandering paws around the Jellicles." Macavity purred, leaning forward to kiss Munkustrap passionately.

They broke apart and Munkustrap rested his head against Macavity's.

"Is there something you were after, Plato?" Munkustrap spoke up suddenly, startling the rusty coloured Tom.

Macavity turned his head to look at the rusty Tom, amused, as he stumbled out of the shadows.

"I was just, uh, I mean, I was just, um…" Plato stammered, unsure of what to say.

"Perhaps take a moment and gather your thoughts, Plato," suggested Munkustrap as he let go of Macavity, who growled slightly at the loss of contact. Munkustrap just swatted his nose in reply.

Plato blinked, looking at them sitting there on the fridge, in the sun, both so close to one another and he suddenly knew what to ask.

"Actually, Munk, I could use your advice," Plato admitted.

Munkustrap tilted his head. "Oh, what about?"

"Relationships actually," Plato answered somewhat hesitantly. "I mean, I know this is weird, but you and Macavity actually have a rather admirable relationship, despite wherever the hell it came from," Macavity laughed loudly at that. "I've been having trouble with Vicky, you see, she's been demanding so much from me, wanting more and more, while I try to spoil her and love her with everything I've got, but it's just never enough for her."

Munkustrap frowned before asking, "What has she been demanding?"

"Well, she's trying to outdo Cassandra, you know how those two have always competed, and wants a _'perfect'_ relationship, and I'm trying really hard, you know, I hunt her breakfast and bring it to her in bed, I find her brushes and pillows, and I even found a really nice collar for her too," Plato explained. "I always have to be around her too, she gets annoyed when I go hang out with the Toms."

Munkustrap sighed, shaking his head.

"Plato, you're doing an amazing job," he stated, "but you need to start telling Victoria that there are two of you in this relationship and that she needs to stop being so – Macavity, get your paw out of there!" Munkustrap suddenly snapped at Macavity, whose paw was drifting down Munkustrap's silver thigh. Macavity sniggered, leaving his paw resting on Munkustrap's thigh, shifting slightly, but not enough to hide his _excitement_ from Plato. Munkustrap looked back at Plato, cheeks blushing strongly under his silver fur.

"If she isn't willing to pay attention to you or allow you to do things that you want to do, then it isn't a relationship, Plato, it's basically slavery," surprisingly, it was Macavity who said that, the devilish Tom looking at Plato. "Hell, even I allow Munkus space to do what he wishes, and I do try to make sure he's just as **pleasured** as I am," Macavity winked as Plato choked slightly.

"Ignoring Macavity's crassness, he has a point there, Plato," affirmed Munkustrap. "If she isn't willing to change, perhaps it's best to give the relationship a break so she can figure out what's really important?"

"Maybe go fuck that grey Tom, Admetus, to get your rocks off," Macavity suggested, before ducking his head as Munkustrap aimed a swipe at him as Plato stared wide-eyed and horrified at the suggestion of hooking up with his best friend. "What?" Macavity asked innocently, "Victoria would certainly understand what she's in danger of losing then." Plato blinked, glancing away as he noticed Macavity's paw slipping up Munkustrap's thigh again, Munkustrap giving a sharp intake of breath.

"Now, go run along and tell your Queen to stop being such a bitch," Macavity grinned, "Unless you'd rather stick around and observe how two Toms fuck each other?"

Plato high-tailed it out of the clearing then, barely hearing Munkustrap snarl, "MACAVITY!" and hearing the sound of a loud slap.

"Ooh, rough, just the way I like it, darling!" Macavity's laugh echoed after him.

Plato shuddered.

Perhaps not the best relationship to wish to aspire to.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC

*Snigger* Mac's kind adorable…then he's back to his crass, dirty ways!

Sorry if it's been a while, but been working hard! :P

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review?

Love,

HGP!


	9. Jemima

Jemima scowled slightly as she watched the Jellicles setting up the lights and decorations for the Christmas celebration. Misto was stringing the lights up, causing Tugger to break into loud laughter as he somehow got wrapped up in lights. Jenny was giving orders about the placements of the decorations around the tyre, the place where Deuteronomy would sit and watch over the proceedings.

But it wasn't going to be the same.

Munkustrap wasn't there.

He wasn't making sure everything was running smoothly and acting as mediator as Jenny and Jelly bickered over the best placement for the decorations, or breaking up Victoria and Cassandra's cat-fight over who was wearing the cutest Christmas inspired accessory, or making sure Misto wasn't going to break his neck putting up Christmas lights.

Jemima's chocolate brown eyes fell onto Alonzo. It was his role now, and he was doing a terrible job.

He was mostly chatting to the Toms or nuzzling up to Cassandra, not paying attention to the decorating or Misto perched tediously on a thin wire, having been untangled from the lights, as he attempted to add some more fairy lights.

Munkustrap was still coming to the Christmas celebrations the next day with Macavity accompanying him, which Jemima was displeased about, but it just wasn't the same!

Jemima tucked herself further back into the pipe, knowing it was better to stay out of the way of the preparations as she thought to herself.

How could Munkustrap leave them?

How could he be selfish enough to think that they didn't need him?!

How could he have thought so little of them that he thought they couldn't handle helping him?!

Things had changed so much since he had gone!

Coricopat was acting weird, Tugger was a bit quieter, Jenny was fawning over Pastel, they constantly had hench-cats coming in and out of the clearing and Macavity was always there!

Heart pounding with emotion, head rushing with anger, and stomach twisting with unhappiness, she set her mouth in a determined line before Jemima crept unseen from the tunnel and headed towards the yard gates.

She needed to know why Munkustrap did what he did. She needed to tell him he had to come back and things had to go back to normal!

Jemima soon arrived at Macavity's lair and headed inside, the hench-cats looking at the young Queen curiously as she stalked by.

She peered around at the stone walls and the winding hallways, her heart sinking slightly.

This place was huge! It would take forever to find Munkus!

"Looking for someone, pretty?" Jemima blinked and turned, finding a dark red Tom staring at her.

"Yes, actually," she answered, knowing Munkus would probably be near Macavity. "I'm looking for Macavity." The dark red Tom nodded and smiled as he walked towards her.

"I'll show ya to him," he told her, grinning, though it didn't quite meet his dark eyes. She followed the Tom as he started to walk, seeming to stroll through the twisting hallways with ease. They passed several hench-cats who stared at them, unsure, before one took one look at them before darting off.

They continued down what seemed like endless corridors before a voice caused the dark red Tom to come to a stop. "Azrael, where are you taking this young Queen?" Macavity appeared in front of them, gold eyes dark and narrowed as they stared at Azrael, the dark red Tom. Azrael gave a small bow, eyes looking towards the floor.

"She was looking for you, sir," he replied. Macavity's eyes narrowed even further.

"So you were leading her towards the basement, even though you knew I'd be in the throne room?" Macavity asked, voice cold as ice. Azrael flinched.

"You know the Jellicles are under my protection, Azrael," Macavity hissed, eyes flashing with barely contained fury. "You have a pick of other Queens, the Jellicles are off limits. Now go to your quarters, I will deal with you later." Azrael quickly turned and darted off, Macavity watching him go. His gold eyes scanned the hallway, looking at the other cats watching.

"Don't you all have work to do?" he barked at them, sending them scurrying in different directions.

Finally, the ginger fiend looked at Jemima, gold eyes unamused.

"What were you thinking, Jemima?" he asked her. "Going off with a strange Tom? Munkustrap would be most displeased that you were so careless." Jemima scowled at him.

"I came to see Munkustrap!" she snapped at him. Macavity raised an eyebrow in surprise.

What had come over the young Queen who he knew to be shy and kind?

Macavity nodded, giving a flick of his head, before he turned and strolled away. Jemima stuck to his tail, glancing at the hench-cats as they got out of their bosses way.

They came to a stop in front of a wooden door which Macavity opened before stepping inside, Jemima following him. Her brown eyes quickly landed on Munkustrap, who was lying on his stomach on the bed, arms wrapped under the pillow his head was resting on. He tiredly blinked open his green eyes as he heard the door open.

"Munkus, pet, you have a wayward visitor." Macavity purred as he walked over to the bed. Munkustrap sat up, tiredly rubbing his eyes. Macavity chuckled as he found a red ribbon star bow placed in Munkustrap's head-fur, tucked in beside his ear. He gently plucked it out as Munkustrap focused on Jemima, green eyes widening.

"Jemima, what are you doing here?!" Munkustrap asked, shocked. "Does Jenny know you're here?!"

"I found her being taken to the basements by Azrael for his idea of fun," drawled Macavity as he leaned against a bed-post, fingers playing with the ribbon bow in his paws. Jemima scowled at Macavity as Munkustrap looked at him in shock before leaping to his feet, walking towards the small Queen.

"Jemima, what were you thinking?!" he asked, aghast. "We taught you better than that!"

"I was looking for you!" snapped Jemima. "You need to come home!" Munkustrap's face softened as he looked at her sadly.

"Jem…" he began to say before she cut him off.

"No! You need to come home, it's not the same without you there and I want things to go back to the way they were!" Jemima shouted. Munkustrap sighed, rubbing his nose.

"Jem, it's better this way," he said gently. Jemima shook her head.

"No it's not! Why did you have to leave us?!"

Munkustrap sat down on the bed one more, burying his head into his paws. Macavity moved over to briefly touch his back, seeming to attempt to give him some sort of comfort or strength.

"I did what I had to do, Jemima." Munkustrap finally answered. "I did it for you."

"No you didn't," she hissed. "You did it for yourself."

Macavity's eyes narrowed dangerously at her.

"That's enough, little miss," hissed Macavity, eyes flashing. Munkustrap reached up, gently squeezing Macavity's arm.

"It's okay, Mac," he mumbled, "she doesn't know." Macavity looked at him, giving a brief nod before he walked away, sweeping past Jemima as he headed towards the door, muttering about getting her an escort home.

"I did what I did to keep you all safe," Munkustrap started again. "I was over-run, I was exhausted trying to keep you all safe, making sure everyone was happy and healthy, if we were attacked by a tribe of cats or pollicles looking to destroy us, we'd stand no chance."

"We would have fought!" Jemima protested. Munkustrap got to his feet, shaking his head.

"No." He told her firmly. "I would have never allowed you or the other kittens to be anywhere near the fight, you would have been evacuated so you would at least have a chance."

"Why?!" Jemima demanded to know. "Why didn't you trust us to fight with you?!"

"You're just a kitten, Jemima!" Munkustrap yelled. "I didn't want to see you die or know you had met a worse fate because I wasn't able to protect you!"

"A worse fate?" Jemima scoffed. "Like what? Becoming Macavity's pet?" Munkustrap stiffened as he turned to look at her, his green eyes flashing with emotions.

"I did what I had to," he whispered once more. "You're still such a kitten, Jemima, you don't know what could happen to you…how lucky you are to be a Jellicle."

"He's right," Jemima spun around, seeing Macavity standing by the door. She hadn't heard him re-enter the room. "You don't know what it's like to live outside of the yard, you haven't seen the desperation of others…"

"Mac, she doesn't need to know about that." Munkustrap interrupted. Macavity's eyes flicked over to look at the silver Tom.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Perhaps she needs a lesson in humility." Munkustrap shook his head once more and Macavity nodded, leaning back against the door, playing with the red ribbon bow one more.

Munkustrap gave him a thankful smile before continuing, "I made this deal for you all, and yes, I guess I made it for me too," Munkustrap turned to look out the window.

"I was so exhausted after worrying day and night, month after month, about how to keep you all safe, fed and healthy, to live up to the standard of the previous Protector yet not having a fraction of the support he did." Munkustrap's shoulders sagged sadly. "We lost so many fighters, not just on that day, but that year with Pollicle attacks and sickness and others just leaving…I had barely any back-up," Munkustrap glanced over his shoulder at Macavity. "I was working myself towards a young death, I had been having issues with stress and Jenny was always warning me about my heart just giving up due to stress, I was working my way quickly towards that…but Macavity's offer changed that."

Jemima just stood, blinking owlishly at him.

"Sure, I hated myself for the first twelve months of our secret deal, I felt like I was betraying the Jellicles, so many of them having had family members killed in the attack by Macavity's tribe…but at the same time, I knew you were all a lot safer and I could relax a little bit, watch you kittens play so carefree, watch the adults form relationships with one another, and I knew, deep down, it was worth it." Munkustrap turned to face Jemima once more as he sat down on the window-seat.

"I don't need to worry about you guys anymore, well, no more than is necessary," Munkustrap smiled. "I know it sounds selfish, but I was barely out of kitten-hood when I was made Protector, I never got to have the normal experiences or freedom that fledglings get…so now I can just relax and live my life while knowing you'll be protected."

"We need you, Munk." Jemima whispered. "You can't do this, you need to come back to us without Macavity!" Munkustrap shook his head.

"No, Jemima," he told her firmly. "Things have changed, it can't go back to being the way it was before, I'd die from stress or being killed trying to protect you and that would leave you open to attacks and Bast knows what would happen to you." Munkustrap looked at Macavity. "I'm happier this way."

There was a knock on the door.

Macavity opened it and sighed.

"Pastel, good to see you," Macavity greeted. Jemima turned and saw the familiar black and dark blue Tom standing in the doorway, his brows furrowed as he looked at Jemima, looking disappointed.

"Hello, sir," Pastel greeted. "I came as quickly as I could when I received your message." Macavity nodded, putting his paw on Pastel's shoulder and squeezing slightly.

"I know you did," Macavity smiled. "I need you to escort young Jemima back to the yard so she doesn't get in any more trouble." Pastel nodded.

"Of course, sir, Jennyanydots was beside herself with worry when she realized Jemima had disappeared." Pastel looked at Jemima once more, frowning. Jemima turned back to Munkustrap.

"You need to come back." She stated once more. Munkustrap sighed again, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"No, Jem." He answered just as firmly. "I'm not the Protector anymore, and you know what, I'm glad I'm not." Jemima stared at him, shocked, her heart beating hard in her chest.

He was glad?

He was glad to have left them?

She stared at him, chocolate brown eyes going hard.

"I hate you." She whispered. Munkustrap's green eyes widened in shock as he stood up. Jemima turned to the door, just in time to see Macavity brushing past her and heading towards Munkustrap.

"You need to grow up, Jemima," Munkustrap's sad voice followed her. She walked to the door and, unable to stop herself, glanced back.

Munkustrap was pressed against Macavity's chest, his head resting tiredly on the ginger Tom's shoulder, as his body seemed to sag as Macavity held the silver Tom close, nuzzling into the silver head-fur.

"I liked the ribbon." She heard Macavity murmur to Munkustrap. "I'm guessing it was my Christmas present?" Munkustrap gave a tired chuckle.

"Yes," he mumbled against Macavity. Jemima watched as Macavity stuck the red ribbon star bow on Munkustrap's perfectly rounded rear (the queen-kits had rated Munkustrap's rear as one of the most perfect of the Toms), giving it a small squeeze as he went. Munkustrap gave a small squeak, causing Macavity to chuckle, before he glanced at Jemima, eyebrow raised.

Jemima looked at Pastel, finding him staring back at her. She quickly left, moving past Pastel.

"Come on, my dear Pet, let me open my present so I can make you scream in delight," Jemima shuddered as she heard Macavity's seductive purr follow her.

She followed Pastel out of the lair and down the street.

He finally broke his silence.

"You do realise how much Munkustrap cares for you all?" Pastel asked evenly, glancing at her.

"No he doesn't," Jemima muttered. "He even said he was glad he wasn't Protector anymore."

"Because he doesn't need to worry about you anymore, because he knows you're safe!" Pastel countered. "You don't know how lucky you are, Jemima, to have a Protector willing to give up his way of life so you can continue living a carefree life," Jemima just shook her head.

Pastel paused, looking at her, before sighing.

"Follow me," he told her. "It's time you need to see why Munkustrap was so worried about keeping you safe." Jemima frowned but followed him all the same. She glanced up at the grey, dreary buildings around her as they entered the East Quarter, a place Jenny and Skimble had told her to never ever go.

She followed Pastel down the dark streets, keeping close to his side as dirty Toms and Queens leered at her. Pastel turned down an alley and paused, looking at Jemima.

"These are the Toms, Queens and kittens who didn't have a fortunate upbringing that you did," Pastel told her. "These are Toms, Queens and kittens whose tribes fell under attack and they weren't able to save their homes or their loved ones and were forced to run, now living day by day, doing whatever they can to survive and not be killed." Jemima's chocolate brown eyes widened as she took in the scene around her.

The cats were all filthy, starving, their eyes devoid of any light. She watched fearfully as two Toms went up to a young Queen, who was younger than herself, whispering something in her ear. The Queen nodded, getting to her knees in front of one of the Toms, the other Tom getting to his knees behind her. Jemima quickly turned her head away.

"Come on, you've seen enough, we don't need to go any further." Pastel muttered to her. Jemima looked at him, eyes wide.

"I-It gets worse?" She whispered. Pastel gave a small nod of his head.

"I want to go home." Pastel nodded, gently taking her paw, before they walked back to the yard together. Jemima was trembling as they neared the yard.

"I'm sorry, Jemima, I didn't mean to scare you." Pastel murmured, gently squeezing her paw. "I just wanted you to understand how lucky you are to have a family who loves you and would do anything they could to make sure you have the best lives." Jemima shook her head, giving a small smile.

"Thank you for showing me, Pastel," she murmured. "I had been a right brat to Munkus and everyone else lately, I just needed to be reminded of how much they do care." Pastel gave a small smile.

"Just don't tell Jenny I took you to the East Quarter," he chuckled weakly. "I think she'd kill me." Jemima gave a small giggle and nodded.

"Pastel, thank you, really." Jemima murmured as they entered the gates. Pastel nodded, giving her a small smile. "I think I need to go find Munkustrap a present to give to him tomorrow to say sorry." Pastel smiled as she darted off.

Finally, she understood.

A Christmas miracle.

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Sorry it's taken so long, but have been busy with work, Christmas and have been really ill the last few weeks…

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review?

Love,

HGP


End file.
